Surprises Ruturn
by Amicia-Isilee
Summary: *new chapter*Harry and Draco have been married for 14 years, they have a daughter, both have jobs at Hogwarts they're lives are perfect. Voldemort is dead, or is he? Someone is trying to bring back the dark era.
1. Birthday Girl

AN:Please r/r. It only takes 3 minutes, I want to know what you think. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. ^^  
  
Note: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, but the characters I create are all mine. I don't mind if you use them but warn me first.  
  
AN:Ok. Here's the history. Harry and Draco have been married for 14 years. 13 years ago they decided to adopt a daughter (or son). They visited an adoption agency and found a sweet little girl, Fiona, and adopted her.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up in my large canopy bed and smiled. It was my 17th birthday and in a week and a half is the first day of my last year at Hogwarts.  
  
*I wonder what they'll do this year*  
  
My parents always had something special planned for my birthday. My first birthday with them they had given me this bed, I was 4. Yes, I am adopted, but they love me as much or even more than if they were my real parents.  
  
I got out of my bed and entered my personal bathroom, and took a shower. I got dressed in a lavender dress shirt and dark blue jeans both of my parents never wore robes and never made me wear them either. Then I turned to the mirror. I looked at my hair and tried to decide what to do with it. My red-brown hair was cut just above my shoulders and curly. I decided to leave it down. I picked up my wand. It's 12 inches, willow with dragon heartstring. I waved it at my hair, and it was instantly dry.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and found my aunt and uncle sitting at the table with my parents.  
  
"Good morning, princess" said Harry, my papa.  
  
" Happy birthday, sweetie" said my other dad, Draco.  
  
"Morning Papa, morning daddy." I said.  
  
"You know, even after 14 years, it's still strange to hear her say that to you two." said my uncle Ron. Well, he isn't really my uncle but since Draco had been disowned and Harry had no relatives except the muggles, Ron was the closest thing to relative I had.  
  
"The only person it's wierd to is you, uncle." I told him.  
  
"Well Draco, I believe that your attitude has rubbed off on her."  
  
"Ron! That was very rude! Apologize to your niece and to Draco" Hermione told her husband.  
  
Harry and I sniggered behind our hands. Uncle Ron looked embarrassed and mumbled an apology to us.  
  
"Aunt Hermione, when did you and Ron get back from America?" I asked.  
  
" Late last night, and yes was got you something." she answered me, seeing the hidden message in my question. She took a package out of her bag and handed it to me.  
  
"Happy birthday." my aunt and uncle said.  
  
The package was wrapped in a plain light yellow paper. I carefully unwrapped it, and took out three small boxes. The first contained a small crystal on a clear string.  
  
"That my dear is a rainbow catcher. You're supposed to hang it in a window and it'll catch the light and project rainbows around the room." Hermione explained.  
  
I put it aside and picked up the second box. It contained a small figurine of a dragon, but to my surprise it didn't move.  
  
"It's a muggle figurine, it won't move." explained papa.  
  
"Really?" I said in awe. Ron nodded.  
  
I laid it on the table and picked up the last box. It was larger that the other two and heavier. I opened it and saw a white and purple plastic square, it was about 2 inches thick and looked like it could be opened. I took it out of the box and opened it. On the top half of the plastic square was a smaller black square and on the bottom was little keys with letters on them. Both of my parents looked thoroughly confused and my aunt looked amused.  
  
"It's called a laptop computer. I know how fascinated you are with muggle artifacts so I got it for you. If you push that little button with the apple on it..."  
  
I found the button and pushed it. A chime sounded and I nearly dropped the laptop. The black screen turned white and loaded up the desktop. I closed and set the laptop aside.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron. Are we going eat to here?" I asked.  
  
"No, we'll go up to the castle today. I don't feel like cooking." Draco said.  
  
We all got up and headed to Hogwarts castle. Both of my parents worked there and Dumbledore told them that they could live on the grounds. Hermione and Ron also lived here, but had chambers in the castle. We arrived at the Great Hall and saw 3 other teachers already eating. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at me.  
  
"Ah. Miss Potter. Happy Birthday!"  
  
I hugged him and said thank you to him. I always thought of him as more of a grandfather rather than headmaster. All the teachers were part of my 'family'. After all of them had greeted me, I sat down to eat.  
  
****That evening****  
  
"-Happy birthday, dear Fionaaa! Happy Birthday to you!" my parents sang to me. I blew out the candles and made a wish. We cut and ate the cake. Then came my favorite part. Presents. I never had lots of them but they were always the best. This year I had 5 to open. The first was 3 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans. The second I knew before I opened it. It was the latest broomstick, a Starsniper. They were twice as fast as a Firebolt and had owner recognition. The third present was a surprise to me. It was a cloak, it was dark blue velvet on the outside and the inside had stars and moons and also had a large hood. On the neck of it there was a gold and silver clasp in the shape of a sun and moon. Harry smiled and Draco looked shocked.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yup, it is." said Harry.  
  
"You gave her your…"  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"Good." Draco sighed.  
  
"I got her one of her own." Draco fell off of his chair. Both Harry And I started to giggle.  
  
"What!" He said as he climbed back on his chair.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure she'll use it properly. Won't you darling?"  
  
"Yeah of course I will. What are you talking about?"  
  
Draco fell off his chair... again. Harry chuckled and helped Draco up.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure that out for yourself soon. Open your other presents."  
  
I set aside my new cloak and took the next package. This one was very large. As I set it on my lap something inside moved. My eyes widened and I smiled. I took the top off the box and a white feathered head poked out.  
  
"Oh. She so sweet. Come here baby."  
  
The little owl hopped out of the box and flew around the room then landed on my shoulder.  
  
"What will you name her?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think I'll name her...Corinda."  
  
Corinda hooted and fluffed her feathers.  
  
"I think she likes it. It's a pretty name." Harry said.  
  
I smiles and picked up the last present. This present contained 2 books, one was Dragons, Unicorns and Other Magical Creatures. The other book was Curses and Counter Curses (bewitch you friends and befuddle your enemies)  
  
"Thank you daddy, thank you papa! I love all of my presents but I love you more."  
  
I hugged them both hard, gathered my presents and went to my room. I saw a large cage for Corinda and put her inside. I slipped into my pajamas and sat in bed reading. I opened Curses and counter curses and skimmed through it. I picked up the other book and opened it to the first page, my papa had written some thing there.  
  
To my dear Fi,  
  
There is one more present I haven't given you. Draco won't like it if he knew, so this will be our little secret. Read chapter 5 to find it. Happy Birthday princess. Love your papa, Harry.  
  
I smiled but set the book aside. It would wait until tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
Please, review. Do you like it? Hate it? I won't know unless you tell me!! 


	2. Prepairing for School

AN:Thank you every one who reviewed my fic. I love you all. ^^  
  
~~~  
  
***NEXT WEEK***  
  
I finished eating breakfast and went to get my books. Tomorrow is the first day of school. Since it was getting colder I decided to wear my new cloak. I grabbed my books and put my cloak on. I buckled the sun and moon clasp and put the hood up. I looked at the mirror to see how I looked and noticed a smaller clasp below the bigger one. I buckled it and headed out.  
  
"Bye Draco." I said as I headed for the door.  
  
He looked around the room.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did daddy. Can't you see, I'm right here." I pushed the hood of the cloak and Draco's head turned to face me. I gave him a puzzled look and he pointed to my body. I looked down and saw nothing and screamed.  
  
"Ok, I think you just bruised my eardrums. Please unfasten the cloak, so I can see the rest of you. The floating head thing is just creepy. Where are you going?" He asked, as I unfastened the clasps. I saw my body become visible. I folded the cloak over my arm just in case I became invisible again.  
  
"Some of the students arrived early. I want to welcome my friends back and see what's happened to them over the summer."  
  
"Oh, alright. But keep out of trouble. Harry wants to see you too."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"Oh. Right.  
  
I grabbed my broom and headed to the quiddich pitch. Harry and Uncle Ron were in the air. Ron was practicing shots with the quaffle and Harry was looking for the snitch. I watched him fly around for a while, waiting for him to notice me. I saw his eyes light up, he had either seen the snitch or noticed my presence. He dived and I saw the snitch heading in my direction, Harry was a few feet behind it. As it flew past me my hand darted out and snatched the snitch. Harry blew past and circled around the pitch. I climbed onto my new broom and flew around the field testing the broom's ability. I caught up to Harry and hovered next to him.  
  
"Nice catch. I've been after that for a half an hour. I think you might just be a better seeker than me." he told me.  
  
"Sure papa. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Two things. First is your new cloak. It's an invisibility cloak. When you hook the smaller clasp, under the sun and moon, you become invisible."  
  
"I figured that out this morning, before I left. I gave dad quite a scare. He even had that 'it's my mum' look in his face."  
  
Harry started to laugh so hard he almost fell of his broom. I grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
"So," I continued, "what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Are you two talking secrets?"  
  
Uncle Rom flew over, holding the quaffle. I held up the snitch and smiled at him.  
  
"I got it again. He's getting slower every day. By the end of the year a tortoise will be faster than him." I said.  
  
"I think you're right. Time to retire Harry, old buddy. You're getting too slow."  
  
"Hey! The only reason she got it before me is the fact that it was directly at her."  
  
"Well that's no excuse for the three other times you've gone chasing it this past hour." Ron told him.  
  
"Well...I didn't...um...feel like catching it then. If I did, them it wouldn't be a challenge."  
  
"Papa, Didn't you tell me earlier that you had been after the snitch for only a half and hour? Hmm?" I asked innocently.  
  
Ron snickered. Harry looked at the ground and I saw that his ears were pink. He started to stutter something about loosing track of time. He was a very bad liar.  
  
"Papa. *sniffle* you lied *sniffle* to me. *sob sob*"  
  
I put my face in my hands and pretended to cry. This was one thing that never failed to make both of my parents, and most bullies feel guilty. I used this move whenever I wanted to go somewhere, and if I felt I wasn't being treated fairly. Harry looked really worried.  
  
"Honey, please don't cry. Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry" Papa pleaded.  
  
I started laughing, my face still in my hands. to Harry it looked as if I were still crying. I looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Papa, you're so funny when you're worried."  
  
Harry tried to look mad at me and failed miserably. I giggled again. Harry turned his broom to Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't you have to practice? It wouldn't do to have the students better at quiddich than the professor."  
  
Ron shot him a dirty look, but sighed and turned his broom to the goals.  
  
"You're going to pay for that remark, but right now I do have to practice. I bet you couldn't manage to make a goal from here."  
  
Harry looked at the goals 20 yards away.  
  
"You're probably right. But I'm a seeker, not a chaser. Now if you don't mind I have to talk to my daughter. Alone."  
  
"Ok, I can take a hint. Bye Fi, I'll see you at lunch." He turned to leave then stopped, "You know, I think Midge has returned from his vacation. I think he was staying with the twins at the shop, but I can't be sure."  
  
"I'll find out later, if he has lots of new clothes and books, then it was Ginny or your mum. If he has lots of new things for pranks then I'm taking half."  
  
Both Harry and Ron gave me stern looks. I put up a hand in defense, keeping the other on my broom to keep myself steady.  
  
"I'm joking, really."  
  
Ron flew back to the pitch to practice some more while Harry and I flew to the ground and sat in the shade. I put my books and cloak beside me on the ground.  
  
"So," I said, "what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you've looked though your books yet."  
  
"No, not yet. I will before lunch. If I have time after everyone tells me about their summer. If not then before the rest of the school arrives for dinner."  
  
"Alright, just tell me when you do. oh, and don't write on anything."  
  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Never mind, you'll understand when you look at the books. I'll have something to show you then."  
  
"Ok papa. I have to go find some people. I'll see you later papa."  
  
"Alright, just don't get into too much trouble before school starts."  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and gathered my things. I made a quick stop at my house to drop off my broom them headed to the castle. When I got there I saw Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good morning professor. Worried about the new first years? I hear that there are a few troublemaking younger siblings."  
  
McGonagall looked shocked for a moment then she smiled. I always said something like this to tease her.  
  
"Well if there are, I'll just tell them where you sleep."  
  
"You wouldn't, you can't."  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"Because you don't know exactly where I'll be sleeping. It could be in the 7th year's dorms, or the prefect's dorms, or even at my parent's cottage. Well anyway their pranks can't be any worse than Fred and George's."  
  
"You are right there. No one can pull worse prank that them. Except maybe you, if you tried."  
  
She smiled and I smiled with her. she had known me since I was 4, and I had given her as much trouble as I could. The first time I had seen her was when she was a cat. I had pulled her tail as hard as I could.  
  
"Bye professor, See you later."  
  
I walked down the corridor, to the Great Hall. Several other students were there. Some were talking, discussing their summers, others were playing chess. As I walked by most stopped what they were doing and said hello. Only two out of the 15 students didn't greet me. They were 2 Slytherens, who had never been nice to me. I had never had a real fight with them but they, and their parents still had hopes that the Dark Lord would return. As I passed them, one tried to trip me. I looked down at him.  
  
"If you're going to try to trip me, Dameon, at least be a little more discreet about it. I saw you turn in your chair half way down the row, and I saw you stick your foot out three feet before I passed you."  
  
I continued on my way. I heard the Slytherens robes rustle and whispering. I kept walking and said:  
  
"If you're going to try anything, just remember, I know counter curses to anything you know, and I know many more ways to get you back."  
  
As I turned at the end of the table, I saw the boy and his friend pale, the boy put his wand away as quickly as he could. I smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
*Hmm...where could he be? I've checked the Great Hall and Gryffindor common room. I even had someone check the boy's dorms* "Oh, duh. I forgot his room at Aunt Hermione's chambers."  
  
I headed down the hall to their rooms.  
  
What will Fi find in her aunt's rooms? What will the new students be like? What am I talking about? All this and more, next time on Surprises Return. Dun dun dun..  
  
~~~  
  
AN:I hope you liked it, though absolutely nothing happened in this chapter. I hope to get a chapter up per week but I don't know if that'll happen. Something just happened in my family, so I don't know if I'll be up to writing anything. Till next chapter,  
  
Sika. 


	3. New Students and New Hair Styles

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Damidgion Michael Weasley!" I said in an authorative tone.  
  
The boy in front of me snapped his head up and quickly tried to hide something in his trunk. He turned around sheepishly, like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. When he saw me the sheepish look was gone and was replaced by a huge grin. I crossed me arms and tapped my foot against the stone floor.  
  
"What do you have Damidgion?"  
  
His smile faded at my cold tone and he stammered a bit.  
  
"Well...erm...it's uh....uh..."  
  
"And another thing, you weren't here for my birthday. You promised me you would be. And you didn't bother to owl me either."  
  
I pouted and started to turn away. Before I could start to cry Midge pulled something out of his trunk and handed it to me.  
  
"So very sorry it's late. I had to have it specially made."  
  
I looked at the small box I held. It was made of black velvet and had a silver ribbon around it. I forgot I was mad at him and pulled the ribbon off. Inside the box was a ring. It was sterling silver with a star on one side and a cresant moon on the other. There was a space between the moon and star so it could be adjusted to most sizes.  
  
"Midge, it's beautiful. I love it."  
  
Midge took the ring from the box and put it on my index finger. Up close, I saw that the moon had a smiling face. I looked closer and it winked at me.  
  
"So, where did you go over the summer that was so exiting you couldn't take the time to owl me?"  
  
"Well first I visited America with mum and dad. After that I went to see gram and Aunt Ginny. Then I spent the rest of the summer at Fred and George's shop, Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, working.  
  
"Did they pay you in jokes and pranks?  
  
"Well...sorta."  
  
"You will share, right?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"No, you don't understand, you will share. I'm not giving you a choice. Besides, you wouldn't want Jess and Jenn to get a hold of them and use them against you."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way I guess I don't have a choice. I was going to share with you anyways."  
  
~*GREAT HALL*~  
  
There was a lot of chatter at all of the tables. Friends were babbling on about their summers and greeting old acquaintances. Lots of greetings were being shouted across the room, from one table to another. I sat next to Midge with Jess and Jenn across from us. They had arrived 2 hours earlier. Jess and Jenn had transferred from Durmstrang second year and refused to talk about what happened there to most people. The only people who knew what happened were Midge, our parents and I.  
  
"What are you two up to?" I asked when I saw their twin mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"Nothing." They said together.  
  
"Ok. Now I know you've done something. What's going to happen to the first years?"  
  
"You'll see." said Jess.  
  
"It's great!" said Jenn.  
  
"Is it as good as the Mrs. Norris prank last year?"  
  
All of us laughed and the twins nodded. Last year they had charmed a puddle of dye to look like water. Mrs. Norris drank some and turned a neon pink. She still had some pink splotches on her head and tail. She had been after them ever since. Suddenly the hall got very quiet. All heads turned to watch the long line of timid first years file past. They stopped at a tall stool with a ragged wizard's hat resting on it. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the new first years with a long roll of parchment.  
  
"Now, when I read your name, come up and sit on the stool and put the hat on. when you find what house you are in, go and sit at your house's table. Understand?"  
  
All the first years nodded.  
  
"Bell, Kitty."  
  
A tiny girl walked shyly to the stool and sat down. She put the sorting hat carefully over her perfect curly brown hair. The hat thought for a minute or two then shouted:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The Gryfendor's all cheered loudly and Kitty rushed from the stool in front of the whole school to the first available seat, next to me. She had a very relieved but worried look on her face.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Kitty. I'm Fi, this is Midge and the twin tricksters, Jess and Jenn. Beware of them, they love to play tricks on unsuspecting first years."  
  
She smiled and looked more comfortable. We all turned back to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall was continuing to read the names off her parchment. The line was slowly getting shorter and the tables, more full. Finally the last first year was announced to be a Hufflepuff. When he was seated Dumbledor stood to make his speech.  
  
"Normally we would start the feast now but I would like to announce that we will be having a transfer student arriving tomorrow. He is a 7th year from Durmstrang. His name is Sabertan Malfoy."  
  
I gasped and looked at my parents. Draco looked shocked and Harry was trying to get a reaction from him.  
  
"Now on with the feast."  
  
Wit those words the plates filled with food. I took a few bites and them glanced back at my parents. Draco still looked shocked and Harry looked disturbed.  
  
"Excuse me." I said and got up.  
  
I headed to the professor's table.  
  
"Daddy? Papa? Who is the transfer student coming tomorrow? Is he a relative? My brother? Uncle? Who?"  
  
"I don't know Fiona. For now, go back to your dinner. Everything is normal." Draco said calmly.  
  
"But daddy, you heard the name. I want to stay with you tonight-"  
  
"Fiona, listen to Draco. You're going to sleep in Gryfendor tonight." Harry told me.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's where you belong. Welcoming the first years, Head girl. You need to make them feel comfortable, and make sure those terrible twins don't terrify them." said Harry.  
  
"ok. Fine, but I'd rather sleep at home."  
  
I went back to my seat and ate my dinner. We all started joking and laughing. Soon I noticed Jenn looking at her watch every 30 seconds or so.  
  
"30 seconds" Jess whispered to Jenn.  
  
"20 seconds" Jenn said.  
  
"10 seconds"  
  
"5 seconds"  
  
"Show time." they said together.  
  
I looked at them strangely when nothing happened. They just sat there looking smug. Seconds later murmurs went around the tables. I looked around and noticed Kitty next to me. Her light brown hair was now spiked and bright neon green and purple. I gasped and looked at all the first years at the tables. They all had bright hair color and was in wierd styles.  
  
"Yes. It worked." Jenn said quietly so that the poor first years couldn't hear her.  
  
"Did you have a doubt" stated Jess.  
  
Soon all the first years had discovered what had happened to them. Some of them were going wild while others were crying. A few of them had tried to fix their hair magically and now their skin was spotted and striped with the same kind of bright colors. The older students all reacted differently. Most were sympathetic and were convincing them not to try undoing the charm . Others were laughing their heads off at the brightly colored students. Most of the professors looked concerned but amused. I looked at the twins and they were laughing quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll wear off by the time the first classes start." Jess told me.  
  
"That is unless they decide to try to take it off themselves. Then it's going to stay until tomorrow night, with their skin a different color."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Midge laying on the ground with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"What spell did you use?" I asked Jess.  
  
"Well it was dyetanus, but that's to charm an object to dye something." she answered.  
  
"To do the same thing directly it's 'diatrus'." Jenn told me.  
  
"Thanks." I said to them.  
  
I took out my wand and pointed it at the oblivious Midge and said "Diatrus". Midge's hair was now long, orange and pink, and curly instead of his normal short, red-blonde. I smiled and went back to eating. Soon Midge's laughing calmed enough for him to sit up again. When the twins saw him Jess snorted and Jenn sprayed her drink all over the table.  
  
"What's so funny?" Midge asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jenn said still choking on her drink. Jess slapped her on her back and Jenn stopped choking. I smiled. Everyone went back to eating except me, who had a fine spray of Jenn's pumpkin juice on my food.  
  
*7th Year's Girl's Dorms*  
  
AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
All the girls looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"I think he just found a mirror."  
  
all the girls who had seen Midge on the way back from dinner laughed. I put my pajamas on my bed and went down to the Gryffindor common room. I sat in a loveseat next to the fire and watched as a very colorful Midge descended from the boys' dorms.  
  
"What's the matter Midge?"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
He sat next to me in the loveseat and started to sulk.  
  
"Love you too, dear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were laughing at the poor first years. they've been through enough without your laughing making them feel worse. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal by this time tomorrow."  
  
I rested my head against his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you look very handsome in blue."  
  
He pushed me off of him and stormed up to bed.  
  
"Good night" I called after him.  
  
I heard something obscene and wasn't sure if was directed at me or one of the other boys. When I returned to the girls' room twin faces were looking at me expectantly. I changed and crawled into my bed.  
  
"He's blue, now go to sleep and please don't tease him tomorrow."  
  
They looked at me as if I were crazy.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh alright." Jess said.  
  
"If you insist." Jenn said.  
  
I turned out the light.  
  
"Not even one little smurf joke?" Jess asked.  
  
"NO!!" 


	4. School Starts

Sorry that it took longer to get this chapter up. I'm going to put up shorter chapters from now on. It's easier for me to write and for you to read. I may even revise the chapters I have already put up and shorten them.  
  
The first day of classes went rather well. I didn't use any spells on anyone before lunch. At dinner, Midge still had long curly pink and orange hair but his skin had turned back to normal. A few minutes into dinner, Dameon walked in. He still had the pattern of scales on his skin and his tongue kept flicking in and out from his episode as a snake this afternoon. He had tried to go to Madame Shadane, the nurse. She thought he was a real snake and threw him from an infirmary window.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said as he stood at the head table. "Our new student has arrived. Mr. Malfoy please sit there and put on the sorting hat."  
  
Dumbledore motioned to the stool that was again sitting in front of the teacher's table. A tall boy walked slowly from the entrance to the stool. He sat and pulled the hat over his almost white blonde hair. Barely 2 seconds later the hat shouted:  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
The new slytherin stood and walked over to the table belonging to his house. Dameon had a seat next to him and motioned for Sabertan to sit with him. When he sat down dinner was served. A few times during dinner I caught Sabertan staring at me. Dinner couldn't end fast enough for me and when it did I tried to hurry out. I wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Hi. My name's Sabertan," I heard him say from behind me and chills traveled down my spine. "You can call me Sabe. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Fiona. I have to go now. Bye"  
  
I started to walk away and Sabe walked with me.  
  
"I'll walk with you."  
  
" Well, how will you get to your house? You don't know the way and we're not in the same house." I said as coldly as possible hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. He didn't.  
  
"Could you show me where the Slytherin house is?"  
  
"I don't think so. Just follow the other Slytherins. The ones who were at your table at dinner. They'll get you to the Slytherin house and give you the password. If you get lost ask the paintings."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you deaf or just stupid? I said ask the paintings, they know their way around the castle. All you have to do is ask. You do know how to ask, or are you like a normal guy who will wander around for an hour before asking for directions?  
  
"Calm down. I'll ask, don't worry."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
With that I spun on my heel and walked away as quickly as possible. I could feel his eyes on me all the way down the hall until I turned the corner. I leaned against the wall.  
  
*I don't trust you Sabe. You won't get away with anything here. Everyone will be watching you.*  
  
"Making new friends?"  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Midge, whose hair was now short and less brightly colored, standing next to me. We started to walk to Gryffindor.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
I gave him a light push.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again."  
  
"It's ok. I was just thinking about him."  
  
"Who?!" He cried, shocked.  
  
"Hmm, are we jealous Midge?"  
  
"No, no not at all. Why would I be jealous?"  
  
I smiled and walked through the open portrait hole.  
  
"Why indeed?"  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my fic so far. I hope that more people will read AND review. I love to get opinions and new ideas from fans. Please, please, please review.  
  
Thank you Venusprincess, Avada Keadvra, peachy and Marsha mellow, for reviewing. 


	5. New Friends and Frightening Falls

O.k. so it's been a while. I'm terribly sorry. I had a bad case of writer's block and I've had a lot of work to do at school. But now we have less than a week of school left and hopefully I will be writing more stories over the summer.  
  
The next few weeks were relatively quiet. Everyone was too busy getting settled in their houses, finding classes, and doing homework. Bleck. There was a lot of it too. Some of the teachers seemed angry about summer being over and were taking it out on the students with homework.  
  
"Why must we write 10 feet of parchment on Voldemort, it's so boring. He came he caused chaos and was defeated, end of story." Jess complained. It was Saturday and the Troublesome Twins, Midge, and I were sitting in the library trying to do our homework.  
  
"It's more than that, he had a whole army of followers, called Death Eaters. All of them had special marks that he would use to call them to him. They were called the Dark Mark," I recited.  
  
"Fi, how can you know this? You haven't even opened your recent history book." Sabe said walking up to our table.  
  
"I don't need my recent history book, it's family history. I've known the whole story since I was 5. My parents defeated Voldemort."  
  
"Really?! Wow. I had no idea that your parents were the ones who beat him. Oh, yeah my name is Sabe. Do you mind if I sit and study with you?"  
  
"Sure. We'd love to have another unsuspecting , I mean person to exper- study with us." Jenn said with an evil grin. Jess's face had the same look.  
  
"Ok....I think I'll just sit over here, as far away for you two as possible." Sabe said as he took a chair across the table from us.  
  
"What's the matter Sabe? Scared of little old us?" Jenn said sweetly. The twins put on their angel faces and batted their eyelashes at Sabe who now looked terrified.  
  
"Frankly, yes. Please stay on that side of the table and keep your wands where I can see them."  
  
We all went back to work on our homework, joking and telling stories. By the time the dinner bell was rung we knew each other's complete history and our homework was barely done. I was beginning to think Sabe wasn't so bad after all. If we got to be good friends then it would be easier to keep an eye on him anyway.  
  
Nothing exciting happened during dinner but on the way back to our houses we had a crisis. I was walking up the stairs to Gryffindor when suddenly I was falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room came into focus slowly and fuzzily. Daddy and Papa were there along with Midge, Jess, Jenn and Sabe. Madame Risika was there trying to convince Papa that I wasn't seriously hurt. Everyone was watching them bicker and didn't notice that I had woken up. My head felt like it had been hit with a bludger and I groaned. Papa stopped bickering with Madame Risika and rushed to the side of the bed.  
  
"Honey? Are you ok? How do you feel? What happened?"  
  
"Papa, stop. Slow down. I'll be fine, I think."  
  
"Uncle Harry? She fell through one of the disappearing steps on the way to Gryffindor. I think she hit her head on the way down, that's what knocked her out." Midge told my worried father.  
  
"If she fell then why doesn't she have any broken bones?" Asked Daddy and he sounded a little worried.  
  
"Uh, Professor? I saw her falling and used a levitating spell to hold her up. I held her in the air until Midge got a hold of her." Sabe said rather timidly. He looked rather uncomfortable sitting in the same room with 2 professors.  
  
"Now, Where's my favorite student?" Dumbledore said as he walked into the room.  
  
"I'm right here headmaster." the twins said at the same time. He gave them a good-humored look and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Are you all right Fiona?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I think I will be. My head feels as though a pair of bludgers are beating against it." I replied.  
  
"I'm sure that's fixable. Madame Risika, if you would be so kind." he stepped aside to let her fix my headache. "Now does anyone know who did this?"  
  
"Dumbledore? I think I know." I said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oooooo. Don't you just love cliffhangers. I know who did it and next time you will too. This chapter and any of the chapters to come will be shorter because it's easier for me to write and you get the next chapter faster.  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers, Venusprincess, Avada Kedavera, and all of my other critics. Keep reading and reviewing all my fics.  
  
With love,  
  
~*Sika-chan*~ 


	6. The Guilty One Revealed

Chapter 6  
  
"Well Fi? Who executed this dangerous prank?" Dumbledore asked after Madame Risika had done her work. I thanked her quietly and she bustled out to see to another patient.  
  
"I have to talk to the person first. To ask about what this person did. But sir? May I be the one to decide the punishment for the one who did this?"  
  
"I think that would be fine. You are the victim but you will also give a fair punishment." He said nodding his head, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some stairs to put back in order."  
  
"Headmaster? What if you can't fix them?" Sabe asked looking troubled.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to put up some warning signs." He answered and walked out.  
  
I stretched and sat up in the hard infirmary bed. Madame Risika returned to our room and a frown flashed over her face. She obviously was a little bothered that her room was still occupied by a perfectly fine student.  
  
"Madame? Am I free to go?" I asked as I pushed off the blankets and tried to stand up. Papa rushed over to the bed, sat me down and pulled the covers back up.  
  
"No, no of course you can't go. You just had a traumatizing fall. You have to stay in bed for at least the rest of the day. You are not going anywhere."  
  
Daddy came over and pulled him away from the bed, letting me pull the blankets off my head.  
  
"Harry, dearest. I think she'll be fine. She went through worse playing Quiddich. I think she should be allowed to leave. If Madame Risika says she's fine and can leave she can go. Soon she'll be in your class then she'll be in mine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Daddy said firmly. Papa still looked like he wanted to protest but didn't. Daddy was using 'the voice', the one that kept me out of the forbidden forest and stopped me from pulling Mrs. Norris' tail. Madame Risika chose this moment to get rid of us.  
  
"You're fine, dear. You can return to class at any time. Preferably soon so I can rid my infirmary of your fan club." She said good-humorously and bounced out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DADA and Potions were the last classes of the day. They flew past in seconds. After I put my books back in Gryffindor I went to go find the person responsible for my fall. I found him near the Ravenclaw house entrance about to pull a rug from under 3 unsuspecting 3rd years.  
  
"Peeves!"  
  
He paused while the 3rd years turned and saw him. They shot him dirty looks and hurried down the hall after shouting their thanks to me. He floated over and looked at me with a hurt expression on his transparent face.  
  
"Awe, Fi a bee made me loose my prey."  
  
"I don't care Peeves. You are in serious trouble. That prank you pulled earlier was not funny. It was dangerous and possibly the most foolish think you've ever done!" I said crossly.  
  
"Wha-oh. Oh, Peeves is so terribly sorry. Ws my precious ikkle Fi hurt by my stupidness? I will never again pull a prank as long as students roam these halls."  
  
"Sorry won't cut it Peeves. Dumbledore has given me permission to punish you. I have to make you see that some pranks are too much."  
  
"But...We friends."  
  
"I'm sorry Peeves. I have to do this and nothing you say will make me change my mind. I can not forgive and forget with this one." The ashamed look on his face hurt enough to make tears well up in my eyes but I had to show him what he had done crossed the line.  
  
"Yes, miss." He said softly. I couldn't take it any more. I turned and quickly walked down the hall. As I turned the corner I paused and looked over my shoulder to see Peeves still hanging in the middle of the hall. I kept walking and ran into someone.  
  
"Sabe, what are you doing here?"  
  
If you like my writing, I have a new pen name with two of my friends. We're writing some things together so check them out. Please? The name is evilhairspryhiprincesses. =)  
  
Ok so we made it up on the bus to school, early in the morning. We were very tired. 


End file.
